


Like Wind Thru My Heart

by ewokkiddo



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewokkiddo/pseuds/ewokkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction, like, ever!!! It's based on the Nancy Drew games. They are my most favoritest things ever. If you haven't played the games or watched the arglefumph vids, don't read. I suck at summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Aunt Eloise's House

Dear Dad,  
Who dreams of taking a semester off to visit Aunt Eloise in Florida leads to another case? As a student murdered last night at the high school, and Daryl Gray, President of the Student Council, found the body.  
Aunt Eloise at the hearing, she rushed right over to me and brought me to the lead. He asked if I would try to find out who did it and why.  
So it goes indoors. My only contact Daryl, so I have to solve the murder. I call this case Secrets Can Kill.  
Love, Nancy

Cheerful girl, I do not do? "Dear Dad, I have to solve a murder mystery! Bye!" I have no idea what I'm doing.  
I went over to the table in the entryway, opened a drawer, and stole my phone card aunt.  
I checked that I left a letter on the board.

Nancy,  
I had to close the School Library early today, but if you need to do any research on your case, it is the key to the library in the safe.  
Remember that you can find the mix in the house if you need it.  
Be careful,  
Aunt Eloise

I totally read everything falsetto voice.  
Apparently, I need a password. (And a great job leaving suggestion in the hallway where anyone can read it, Aunt Eloise.)  
Well, the password was not behind any of the photos in the entryway, but the safe itself behind the mural funky. The safe buttons all Greek to me.  
No, but seriously. Where the combination is safe? I think it's in the living room. Time to tear apart.  
It was not behind the flower painting over the sofa. And was not under the sofa cushions.  
Aww ... look at the pictures on the side table. Aunt Eloise child. Aunt Eloise and wedding dress. (Whatever happened to your husband? Why do not I hit him?)  
And it was not jewelry box on the coffee table. A way to put in a safe place, Aunt Eloise. People can come up and steal your jewels.  
On the other table, she has all the flowers books. I flipped through them all. One photo spread in miniature iris, tulip, crocus, hyacinth and. Ha ha. Mitch.  
No password is the other sofa cushions.  
Password was not behind the painting over the lake blanket chest.  
I look at the bookshelf on the right of the TV. In one of the books was Aunt Eloise and pass key. Way to replace such things trite, Aunt Eloise hides.  
I would take the key better. Who knows what would I need to unlock?  
As the key to open the chest blanket. There were blankets in there. Duh. Quarter. Jewelry and more. We will take that quarter better. This could be useful, too.  
No TV. Anytime anything to watch at the moment, although I would love to watch something on the VCR.  
And I started looking through the almanacs on the left side of the TV. Morse code was the limit to have a map of the state of Florida. She translated "Blade Glass / have you in class." Huh. I wonder what that means.  
A small table with another, I opened the drawer. Was memo pad.

From The Desk of:  
ELOISE DREW  
Head Librarian, Paseo Del Mar H.S.  
reminder:  
Book sophomore auction on Wednesday, 3-5: 00 books to give gifts to the school on Tuesday.  
Paseo Book Club will be meeting on Monday. Edit meeting information on bulletin boards school.

Those fun sound. I should remember that.  
And I took the TV remote. Never know when I wanted to watch TV.  
The desk was a letter.

Paseo Del Mar Country Club  
Lone Oak Trail 137  
Paseo Del Mar, Florida 33460  
Paseo Del Mar University  
and  
Phi Sigma Kappa Delta Sorority  
Cordially invite you to attend  
Twenty-fifth Annual Report  
Phi Sigma Kappa Delta Sorority Reunion  
Saturday, Twenty-third  
The Emerald Ballroom Crest  
Paseo Del Mar Country Club  
Paseo Del Mar, Florida  
Cocktails served at Four thirty  
Reception and Dinner at seven o'clock  
Dessert and Dance  
Immediately after Diner

WOW. Many letters. And the password for the invitation.  
I went over to the entryway to find the safe and put in the password.  
I took another key out of the safe. I did not know when I would need to know that one, either.  
Oh, look. A wooden box with a painting flowers was in the living room. And it was a puzzle slider. So I solved.  
Paper in a drawer that had popped out of the box. It was the school computer network log Aunt Eloise (ELOISE DREW) and password (O WISE ELDER). As it is an anagram of his name. And pound on the fact that she was a librarian.  
So I left to go to school. I decided to take a pit stop at the pharmacy, but was closed for inventory.  
Before I went to school, I decided to take another pit stop at the local diner, Maxine.


	2. Meeting Daryl at Maxine's and Meeting Hulk in the Gym

Inside the dining room, I saw behind the counter on the menu. It was emphasized that the letters spelled "ladle cutters / bolt." Why they are just random stuff items? Like what?  
I waltzed just sorta behind the blond guy at the bar and went to the kitchen. Just wait. That was my associate, Daryl, is not it? If this murder investigation is so important, why not stop him, I speak to me? How, he did not know who I am?  
I Nancy Kate Ginger Horse Shirt Mom Jeans Carson Golf Ball Buck'ket Drew.  
Anyway, the kitchen.  
I find ladle in some dirty dishes. Then I started to crawl on the floor. (I Miss plumbing.) A number of bolt cutters, combustible gas line based. That is not sure seems like it might explode or something, so I exchanged the bolt cutter for the ladle. To escape the gas line while I hissed loudly did.  
How do you know what I would do, Mr. Menu?  
Anyway, I hit my head on the counter while coming out of the ground. I just missed to be cut with a knife at cutting board with slices and beat me on the head. Tomatoes started flying around me.  
The refrigerator was ordered mandatory list. The roster is apparently code acrostic for "gas line Help." Well, I have, thank you.  
The work plan was prepared Burger booked in advance. It was a fun series of numbers at the bottom. I suppose that it is code for "Jake's fate is done on purpose. Not Gravity was his worst enemy."  
Well, duh. Is Jake the murder victim? I mean, I'm here to solve a murder mystery.  
And why is all this rhyme with this cryptic hint Leaver? Doctor Seuss is that a book?  
I went back into the main seating area and checked there was one of the menus. And the letters were more exposed! Some were purple, and some red. The purple word "sabotage" and the word red "danger".  
I OK? Creepy much?  
I was bored, so I started to play for a pinball. OK, actually, I was just distracted. Then came my magic ago quarter.  
Then I look at the jukebox Werdycnan. I used my magic quarter to play some music. My favorite songs are "Help Me, Nancy", "Secrets Can Kill", "manatees Unchained", "Murder on My Mind", "Long Tall Nancy" and "Date Del Mar" Or is that "Dale of Del Mar? " I could not believe that reading the handwriting small.  
And finally I came to talk to Daryl.  
"You look like you're going to make a great addition to Paseo Del Mar High School students," he said.  
OH MY GOD! I have a friend!  
Daryl continued, "I'm Daryl Gray -. Renaissance man, a short cooking, President of the Student Representative Council and support students careers relatively new"  
But Ned is not here, so ... When this is over, I will take the alleged escort service.  
"Pretty? Do you really think so?" I sexily flirting.  
"Definitely. You are great. They have a mysterious quality that I had a very interesting discovery."  
OK, I lost a little, although I love flirting. I ask: "Mysterious?"  
He replied, "They seem to be of the other girls I think I'm going to enjoy your contacts ..."  
Oh, I would, Daryl. So would I.  
"I'm here to help," he said. "If the police trust me, so you should."  
OK, what kind of pulling strings to get this kind of room? And who was he sleeping with? The police chief?  
"Daryl, you should know that I am involved with someone. I've seen him for a while. His name is Ned."  
Damn stupid mouth. Why do I say that? Ernst. After this case, I need to do that, as if I never do.  
"That's cool. I always like to look at all my options. Ned not worried about you?"  
I like to check out my options, too! I should have said so!  
We asked "Worried?" My stupid mouth instead.  
"If I Ned, who wants all I have, by the way, I'd be worried about attractive woman like you to leave her alone with a killer on the loose."  
Oh, okay. A murder investigation is going. According to the business. Or that.  
"Who was killed?" I asked, still as the Huns to the point.  
"A student named Jake Rogers. When I found him, it looks like it's someone pushing down the stairs first page was. It was terrible."  
OK, but how bad it could be just one touch? How fragility Jake guy? Only it should push down the stairs just as a branch break something. Or a leg. OK, maybe the neck?  
"Face First?" I asked.  
"It looked like it to me. He said one of the policemen Jake either fall down stairs on his face, or someone beat him up first."  
Ouch! OK, that sounds more like it.  
"Tell me about Jake," I said, trying to get more information about the victims.  
"It was not just a friend. He came to dinner a few times. Nancy, I hate to leave such a great detective, but I have a hot grill waiting got me. I'll see you later, OK? "  
A hot girl? He flirted with me and then reject me? What a player! Oh wait. Okay. It cooks in a restaurant. He said "hot grill."

And now it was finally time for me to get my ass in school.  
In the lobby of the school, was full of memorabilia display case football and cheerleading. Your mascot is the battle Manatee. The Fighting Manatee! Can you believe it? There was also plenty of shirts and basketball trophies in other display. How, sports obsessed much?  
Trois corridor on the bottom left, and I found Jake Locker. There is still a heavy padlock and some tape crime. How to obtain it, without, of course, to get the bolt cutters and police on my ass? Who would know, Jake Locker Combo?  
I've got a bulletin board nearby. Some kid named Hal Tanaka was Honor Student of the Month. I wonder if he knows something. It was one of those cryptic notes again. He says: "Find the Morning Edition / a discovering another crime / the answer is in black and white / I, which will make the crime." OK, then, Doctor Seuss.  
So I went to the gym. I have these other bulletin board outside the locker rooms. Three other small cryptic note. One "nowhere to turn, / nothing to hide, / Let the books in the library, / Be Your Answer Guide." It is a "symbol of Kanji / worn with pride, / Reflecting great mystery / that someone has to hide." The last one was: "He did what it takes / to the class, / even if it was meant / is kept charade." And if that person? Or three people? And who is to leave all this evidence?  
It was an eye test chart. There was no need for me to try it. I have big eyes. But whatever ... From bottom to top and from left to right, he said: "If you can read this, then make no mistake, a detective genius makes ..." OK, seriously. Who makes all these ridiculous things?  
Waiting outside the boys' locker room was a football player that I will call Mr. Double-Zero, because his number 00 jersey was.  
"Whoa! There is a new girl in school!" He shouted. "Do you know what fate has brought you today? Sincerely, Hector Sanchez 'Hulk'."  
OK, yes. I like Daryl better. Work is needed Hulk style flirting. Because only because he thought football player Lord, I suddenly fell upon him?  
Oh wait. Probably. This is a great sports school, after all.  
His arms and chest are massive, and his head is very small. Something serious about him.  
And what kind of nickname was that? I ask: "Hulk?"  
He seemed shocked. "You're new here. I play for the manatees, one of the best teams in the state." Yep. The school takes WAY too serious football.  
He continued: "I'll let the other into the mud, man soon it college ball, and then the Miami Dolphins Show Time!" Cocky much?  
"One of the best teams in the country?" I asked.  
"Cannot read the paper?" Was countered. "Florida's number one football team school Paseo Del Mar in the last four years. Is there something I can inform you on?" OK, wow ... cocky and rude.  
"I think you'd have to be pretty hard to be number one?" I asked.  
"Listen, sweetheart, to be the best, you have to be aggressive and show them whose boss ... As the man who killed Jake."  
What?! "That way quite difficult to talk about someone who has been murdered!"  
"You have to be aggressive to survive in this world. He could not simply cut Jake. That's all," said Hulk. What an ass.  
"How well do you know Jake Rogers?" I asked.  
"I knew Jake, but I did not hang out with him. Sorry, cannot be talking to anyone. I'm going to practice. Later."  
I was in any case removed.


	3. Hal and Connie

Leaving the gym, I feel relieved of Judo Dojo crane, and on the wall with some soda machine.  
In the hallway, I looked at the board. At this time, Dr. Seuss I left a note on the "more you" remember. He said: "In view of the threat / fatal if you dare / holes / help the couple."  
So that means that I get to Daryl, after all? Or I'm gonna cut a bitch?  
OK, so I momentarily lost wandering the hallways. I mean, it's my first day as a student here.  
Oh, wait. I'm here to solve the murder, without going to school.  
However, at the end I made it to the library. Student performance interesting out of it. Two library in the table, one on the left of the door and the other on the right.  
The left, I left Dr. Seuss this note: "! When things get lost / night Vandelay / will not help to run, / Do you want to hold the gun" Oh, him! Get going to go down tonight! No drug Vandelay me before? Available murderess want? Dr. Seuss Guy psychic or something of this?  
Another traditional message to the right of the board. He said, "More than one way / remove the thick chain / In addition to the session. / Mel letter cutter bars, can be fooled." Mel Who? Diner serves? Because I totally bolted receiver cutters Maxine Diner.

I decide to jump to get to the library, for the moment, and I'm going to find a house.  
And watching. The other story ... a message from Dr. Seuss. "Jake / Combo cabinet is part of its name. / Just find your phone / interpreting name separately." Wow. A disk. No phone! And where can I pay for this deposit? How, who? Should it be easier to ask someone what Jake Combo container?  
Oh, wait. Once that this call. I mean, to my car theft call me Aunt Eloise.  
Students who live there.  
"New Face. Hello, my name is Hal. Know to bring the day to a lot of the work for you."  
Resurfacing?! What sign? I have a plastic surgery? My Time Lady (I cannot confirm or deny)?  
I asked, "Action!"  
"I'm not a murder here last night. That is all in the watch."  
OK, just last night! Aunt Eloise said because?! Did not like it in the last week or something! How did you find the key to pull the cord to the police? He is the key to Trio Head (or four, if you count Daryl)?  
"A murder?" I asked Hal.  
"Yes, let murder here last night. S It's fantastic."  
"Do you know what happened?"  
"I heard Jake Rogers was driving down the stairs." I mean, I've said Daryl. Whatever.  
I asked, "Did you know?"  
"Not at all. If -Mhàin change." Received this.  
"What is the name?"  
"I feel uncomfortable talking about it now. Excuse me. I'm in my study, and return to the library. Hello, Nancy."  
OK ... I'm not saying that my name ... And why people feel comfortable talking about the name Jake Hal? They saw each other...? In private? Or not so secretly?  
Hey, wait a minute ... Lets say Aunt Eloise closed the library? Hal bank equipment. I'm going to speak again.  
Certainly it forward. "Hello, Nancy."  
"You've heard of the Hulk Sanchez?" I asked.  
"Did you hear?" Hal shook. "Hulk holds the record for sacks conference. This year has been a player in his first year. He is also a candidate for the university a great way to injury." Way done. OK, or more than one of Hal out or, as I consider it, it's not perfect.  
Wait, what is this about being injured Hulk? I mean, I probably just ass, but I ... "Abuse?"  
"Accident Hulk few weeks ago. Since that game, did not play it."  
It really looks all right to me.  
Hal continued, "I have no doubt that as well as the island has had the opportunity to play for high school for me."  
Yep. Very gay.  
Me on the subject. "What can you tell me about Daryl Gray?"  
"Mate up to Jake Daryl this morning’s Most popular politicians and good. Just like his father about it."  
OK. New hires. I give details of the person. "As a father?" I asked.  
"Yes, father Daryl old US Senator Eugene Gray. I've heard it is a great politician, but it is not a good thing. I think it's going to bankrupt the company in recent years."  
OK, and Daryl took part in my story. Not sleeping in the police after her boss. I get everything for me.  
OK. It's time for me just ask, "Do you know the combination of the container Jake Rogers'?"  
"I'm sorry, Nancy. I cannot help."  
"Talk to you later."  
"Goodbye, Nancy."

Then I went down the hall Student Union. But this phone. However, those within minutes after I spoke to this magazine reading chick.  
"Hello, I'm Connie," he said. "You're not around here, are you?"  
Nope.  
Still, "usually quiet and very boring. Today Paseo Del Mar, in control."  
Wait. Why? I saw only three students here! This is what I call growth and waste. As you go up the school for free?  
Only I have to ask, "In power?"  
"Tons of today's campus police. The" wild. "Valley, where? I mean, really, the first thing in the morning, but not now.  
"Why all the police?" I asked.  
"We've found a body at the school in the morning." Yes. I know. But I am doing here.  
"Who was killed?" I asked.  
"Oh, just this type of mail, and Jake Rogers."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jake Rogers creeping in. It is not better. You have to go now. Once I have."  
No, wait. Not at all. I followed.  
"What's going on, Nancy?" Asked Connie. Bitch, I will not tell you my name, either.  
It's time to wake gossip mills. "What do you know Hulk Sanchez?"  
"It Jock university good. It was not anything written." All right. Working two of us.  
"Do you know if Hal Tanaka?" I asked.  
"Not very well," said Connie. "The exchange student from Japan, workaholic all. He told me to try to get a scholarship to college. Recently, it finally burned out. I think the pressure to grow."  
"What pressure?" I asked.  
"Hal is cooked on the course opened this year. And try to go for a scholarship. If you do not get the scholarship, he plans to return to Japan. All the aspirant to overcome his family."  
"Did you know Daryl Gray?"  
"I wish I knew him better," says Connie. "Do not’s the only person who is going. And' think the president of the Student Council, keeping cool in the dining room called the office and Porsche 911. Maxine" project  
OK, this is probably the bitch cut me tonight.  
"Driving a Porsche and Diner in office?" I asked. "There is no limit."  
"Families Daryl group rich experience, and will use all the time. But not now."  
I ask: "Do you know the combination of the container Jake Rogers'?"  
"Why should I nominate cabinet session breaks? Why are you asking so many questions, Nancy? Do you work for the police, right? I must go -Nis. After."  
Lid = penalty? And?  
Then use the phone. Aunt Eloise by phone cards.  
Oh, OK. Jake's name on the phone = 5253. Now that makes sense.  
Then I called my friend George.  
"Accommodation Fayne," he said.  
"George, this is Nancy. But you can only do you recommend?"  
"I know where to go, where you will find a lot of information." I hung up on me! How rude! And as traditional as Dr. Seuss!  
And I want to tell my friends, Bess.  
"Bess is this," he said.  
"Bess, I need help. Any ideas?"  
"This is a situation that is different!" OK, WTF, Bess? He gave me a tip and hang? Wait, does not he know that I have to solve the puzzle box in the safe?  
Now try calling Ned and do not talk to Daryl.  
"Hello?" Asked Ned.  
"Hello, Ned," I said. "I'm in the dark. Do you think I can help?"  
"To open the victim's clothes, I thought about how the letters and numbers on." Yes, I know.  
Oh, thank God. He was hung up before I talk to Daryl.  
And I call dojo Judo. OK, they say, and they are all watching their commercials worldwide. Way to be effective.


	4. The Locker and the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guyssse! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having a TON of personal things going on... like, a lot!

For a while, I just read a little time to look through the magazines was Connie. But, seriously, this girl is not doing anything other than a bed gossip dumb? (As I did this on the students here at this school ... God, I'm a hypocrite, right?)  
Huh. There is another poster here ... judo competition sponsored by individuals ... Crane Dojo. As this is the only dojo here? Certainly there are more...  
And it seems that the ball is coming. Maybe I can go with Daryl!  
And ... a bulletin board for students of months of this school year. There's no hidden message here, but why all these guys look like they're in their 30s ... and it's 30 years...?  
It seems lounge teacher is ... I could look for clues in it If it is just not locked...  
On the other message board here, there are hidden message I left. Written on the side of the page is ... about the teachers' lounge ... "page of the school ..." So, I have to go to school on the side...  
Note to self: Check the side windows to school...  
As I headed to the main entrance of the school, I saw another indicator. First, it does not seem to be a message to me, but I noticed something strange in one of the ads for the Drama Club shows. He was a student-written by seniors, medical Fraud: Drama poetic. This was the "key under the rows of students to be lies doctor, show." But what was a student?

And now it's time for me to open the locker Jake. Knowing what I know about placing letters on Jake phone, the Combo obvious 5253. When I opened it, there were many! A police tape on the front panel again, but because the police leaves much to be taken absolutely as evidence! As a professional!  
I thought I heard some noise up, but I will look later.  
On a small ledge near the top case videotape was blank. I feel like this band is important. If only I could find ... There was also tested in the English book on the shelf. Jake had been treated adds have called Etiquette Alan Kaath. Yawn. Jake is a super boring if he thought the test was important. There was also a judo magazine. Judo again? Jake added advertising bracket competition by local men, I saw the advertisement Connie...  
He said that masked man known only as mysterious won "Nineco". Nineco ... As anagram of Connie? No ... not the Judo, the fact?  
Now the flat base. Jake had a video camera. It was part of AV Club or something? I suppose so ... the newspaper yesterday sitting under the camera. The title is a burglary at the pharmacy. Someone brought a few "of steroids.  
Apparently, the thing that has fallen on the floor was like a knife, cut or something. OK, but why not take shit cops same thing? And why the hell had Jake in the first place? We can take. It could be useful.

Now it's time to go to the library. Last. I used the key to enter Aunt Eloise.  
After receiving the information, she had a stack of SAT preparation flyer. Dr. Seuss has left me a message there. Italicized words said: "Sabotage should cause concern, but with gloves, it will not burn." OK...  
I have thought of looking at all the books. Some very interesting. Protect manatees. How, given the school's mascot. It was a book on optical illusions not named your eyes believe. I could not help but laugh at the event: a thriller.  
In this book about dream symbols, we can roughly see some of the letters to get a message to me. "Do not run, Nancy!" OK, I ... go...? Or jump?  
This was a funny idea of Dr. Seuss is one of the drawers. It was the second letter in blue and green. "We need the pin sheared! Or you could be the next Jake!" Wow! So much! And in another map drawer looking for a word. There were a lot of things like danger.  
In Catalogue on the map, there was a paper of this book in his locker had Jake. This may disrupt important at last? But why?  
There was another tray. In sports magazine was an article about the negative effects of one type of steroid that has been stolen from the pharmacy ... Strange...  
There was a plaque on the main library Robile Moor Rodo on 06/06/83. Anagram of the door of the boiler room? And a code today?  
It's time to get up...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Wind Through My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279550) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe)




End file.
